vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Dread Battleship
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII= MKII, Fury Battleship MKIII |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 2d 12h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 15,625,000 |Cores = 4 Battleship T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKIV= MKIII, Fury Battleship MKIV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 3d 18h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 23,437,500 |Cores = 4 Battleship T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 VEGA Armaments }} |-| MKV= MKIV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 5d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 31,250,000 |Cores = 4 Battleship T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 VEGA Armaments }} General The Dread Battleship is an event hull. It was originally available in the events Uprising and Riots 1, 3, 7 and 10. Dread battleships are powerful versatile warships. They are commonly seen fighting all levels of VEGA, VSec, Demon Corps and Iron Star Company ships as well as supply runs. They are prevalent in high level PvP combat. Strategy and Setup Dread battleships can be used effectively with hit and run tactics. Players should take advantage of their range, firepower and mobility to attack enemy ships from maximum range and pull away when they close in. Dread battleships are very common in all scenarios of combat in high level combat, frequently seen destroying supply run fleets, event fleets and other player's fleets. Mark V Dread battleships are far more power than basic default Mark I variants, therefore it is indispensable that you upgrade your Dread battleships to at least Mark IV. They are usually in groups of four escorting a Ragnarok carrier. Almost every single high level player has a fleet of Mark V Zeal or Dread battleships and is commonly regarded as the unofficial threshold of stepping up from a mid level to a high level player. Advantages: Dread battleships have more mass, lower laden mass and armour than the Fury battleship. They can be upgraded to Mark V, further increasing their damage to cruisers and increasing their ability to ignore protection from shields. Dread battleship must be configured with long range weapons and engines as well as upgraded to Mark V to be used to their peak potential. When done so, they are extremely versatile and take on many duties such as destroying NPC fleets and PvP. With high mobility in combat, range and firepower, they can annihilate cruisers, and destroy scores of mid level fleets with little to no damage. Many mid level players can find a fleet of Dread battleships to be unstoppable. Dread battleships having fewer armour slots mean they have a faster repair time. Dread battleships are often seen fighting other battleships as well, during these battles, a player's piloting skill is crucial dictating the outcome of the battle. Supply run fleets dropping required crafting resources to upgrade the Dread battleship is relatively easy to defeat. Disadvantages: Dreads are directly countered by high speed cutters upgraded through the crafting system. Mark V Gharials and Mark V Komodos often spell lethal and quick destruction upon battleship fleets. Grinding the parts for a Mark V Dread battleship is kinda arduous. It's also a bit hard to obtain them. Setup Use Metaphase shield III or Spectral shield V. You must equip a fusion thruster III. You must escort your Dread battleships with a Ragnarok carrier for effective hit and run tactics. Dread battleships can choose to use or not use stasis weapons. Stasis weapons help deal with cruisers, while those who choose an offensive weapon over stasis weapons enjoy greater firepower and better effectiveness at dealing with other battleships. Common weapons are ECHO rays, Aurora rays and Impulse beams equipped with focused optics. Should you choose ionized optics, remember that the slightly less range can be a significant disadvantage in combat with other battleships. Vector torpedoes and NET torpedoes synergize well and many players also choose this effective array of weapons, And as they're Battleships, they can combine them with Volatile Fuel. Dread battleships should not be used in base attacks. Equipping an energy resistor I is common among players. Resistors do not increase repair time, however they may be inefficient on Dread battleships. Trivia * Before the crafting system was added, only the Enhanced version of the Fury had more max mass than the Dread. Now a fully upgraded Dread has 1,500 more mass than a fully upgraded Fury. * On September 28th, the build of the Dread battleship was significantly decreased to only 10 days, down from just under 17 days, and is currently less than that of a Ragnarok carrier. * Currently, the main way to obtain a Dread Battleship if you don't have the blueprint is by buying them from the Black Market at the price of 3,500 coins each, to a maximum of twelve times per week. ** If you wanna get one without using real money, you'll have to see the free coin videos (up to 60 Coins/day) for 59 days. *** With those calculations, trying to get a full compliment of six Dread battleships for free could take up to 354 days, around a year. *** With that in mind, there are many players who obtained the Dread through Riots and upgraded them to mark V without spending any money. *** They can also be obtained from larger Events' Prize Boxes Gallery Dread Battleship blueprint.jpg|Dread Battleship blueprint Dread in game.png|Dread Battleship in combat Screenshot (63).png|Old Dread Battleship blueprint Dread_2.png|Dread battleships scattered about, in a fight with Gharial cutters. Dread_3.png|Dread battleships fighting a fleet of Lance destroyers Dread_4.png|Dread battleships in a co-operative battle Dread_5.png|A line of Dread battleships with two Zeal battleships Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Hulls Category:Battleships Category:Event Prizes